


Devil On Your Shoulder

by PrinceMixx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Post-Recall, deadeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMixx/pseuds/PrinceMixx
Summary: Jesse McCree was an old cowboy, there was no way he didn't have at least a few dirty tricks up his sleeve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Deadeye

There wasn’t many things more annoying than shoddy intel that lead to having to toss away well-crafted plans. McCree didn't even know who ordered him to do it. In one moment, another swarm of Talon agents came. In the next, he heard the sharp tone of someone barking out, "McCree, use Deadeye," and, well, who was he to ignore orders?

Time slowed as he took a breath, briefly raising his eyes to the sky before he opened his mouth. As he spoke, that infamous drawl of ' _It's high noon_ ,' he felt the long-familiar cloud creep over his mind. He felt like a drug addict getting a much needed fix as he and Deadeye watched death close in on the enemy agents in front of them. McCree smiled as Deadeye used his lungs, his vocal chords, his mouth. " _Draw_."

They both chuckled as the effort of shooting more than six brought blood to their nose, their mouth, their eyes. A red deeper than roses, a smell so familiar it felt like home. It'd be a right bitch getting the blood out of his beard later, but the sharp tang of iron that danced across his senses made it more than worth it. Deadeye laughed, feeling the relief of being used after laying dormant for so long. He kept them in their own, slow little bubble for a moment longer. It was nice to stretch in a physical form. A soft groan fell from shared lips as small movements popped joints in a way that brought satisfaction to both of them. Deadeye licked his lips, letting out a pleased sigh before beginning to slip away.

McCree kept smiling as his mind cleared and dozens of bodies fell to the dusty desert ground. He let out a low whistle, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Running a thumb under his bottom lip in a useless attempt to clean off some of the blood, McCree slipped the pad of his thumb into his mouth to lick the blood off as he turned to look at his teammates. "Any more to deal with?"

He'd kept Deadeye locked down since the recall. He wasn’t a secret, though he tried not not draw attention to him. It wouldn't do to make the new folks uneasy around him. When you had a devil riding on your shoulders, you had to learn how to keep others happy. It was a shame, however, that the first time his new team got to see the two of them in action, it was on such a large scale. Less of a chance of scaring someone when it's only two or three bodies that suddenly drop.

McCree glanced around at his teammates, shrugging when he saw their reactions. Not so much outright fear, it was closer to cautious curiosity, though it was close. It was easy to see in their stiff shoulders and widened eyes, but it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. “What? You don’t lead a horse t’ water then tell ‘em not to drink. That ain’t how it works.”

Deadeye had been watching his back long before Overwatch, or Blackwatch, was in the picture. He knew near about every way someone would react to seeing them in action. At least he wasn’t outright laughing this time. Back in the early days of Blackwatch, he couldn’t help it when they got to kill together again, losing himself in the euphoria of Deadeye’s claws sinking into every inch of him.

Soldier: 76 was the first to shake out of it. ( _Of course he was_ , a small voice in the back of Jesse’s mind whispered. _Who knows who in Blackwatch ended up blabbing every little secret to anyone who would listen, near the end._ ) As he addressed the team, McCree was sure that under the visor, Morrison wasn’t able to meet his eyes. “That should be all of them. Let’s do a quick sweep and clean-up and then head back.”

-

When they made it back to the safehouse they were holed up in, McCree had to bite his lip to hide a smirk. It was the same reaction he had every time he walked into an Overwatch safehouse. Reyes’ voice echos in his head, a story long-since told. ‘ _Their safehouses don’t have spare weapons. They’re almost too clean to stay in. Don’t even have any bloodstains_.’ He makes his way to the bathroom. There’s no point in trying to hold conversation when whoever you’re talking to can’t see past the blood on your face. There are memories of more familiar places to hide and lick his wounds dancing through his mind as he wipes his face down with an old cloth. Why should he leave a stain behind on a place where he shouldn’t really be? Overwatch was hard to call his, after all those years of Blackwatch. When he deems himself clean enough, he makes his way out to the kitchen.

There’s a glass of sweet tea and a tired looking Tracer waiting for him. She looked up from her tablet when he walks in, offering a smile and the drink. “Genji told me that you used t’ like havin’ a drink after your little trick. We don’t have any whisky, but we have tea..?”

McCree ruffled her hair, earning him a yelp as he sat down. “This is perfect. Thanks, Sugar. This was real sweet of ya.” His eyes closed with the first sip. It was definitely Deadeye who enjoyed the tang of blood on his tongue. “Damn, this is good. Any way I could convince ya t’ make this for me on the regular?”

Lena laughed, shaking her head. “Not a chance, Cowboy.” She said, before licking her thumb and rubbing the side of his nose, cleaning off a remaining fleck of blood. He thanked her with a smirk and a tip of his hat, relaxing just a fraction.

He was a man with a devil from the desert whispering in his ear, and she was a woman who was torn apart on a molecular level.

There was solace to be had in the fact that neither of them were really like the others.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and massive thank you to dana for beta reading this for me!! they're great yall
> 
> twitter- @PrinceMixx_


End file.
